


The Storm

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Garrett and his little brood make it to Orlais to find the original missing four.





	The Storm

Carver lay on his stomach as he waited for the next shoot to start. The work day was nearly over and he was eager to feed more before being stuck in purgatory with Neria and Bethany and sometimes Anders. Stefan had lost interest in the rest of them after the day Anders had run after him. He was grateful Anders had diverted his attention but was also worried about Anders. Being knotted every night by someone you didn’t want near you was a draining experience.

The mattress dipped on his left and Carver buried his face in the pillow. The moment of penetration was still very hard to deal with. Stefan delighted in putting him with rough partners some days. Carver hoped this one wouldn’t be. The way he was caressing his ass was a good sign however. He felt the man lay next to him and he leaned in close to Carver’s ear.

“Your ass is lovely but your cock is gorgeous. Can I have that instead Carver?”

“Garrett?!?” he exclaimed as he quickly rolled to his side.

It was indeed his older brother grinning back at him. Carver yanked him close and slammed their lips together. Garett rolled them a little. Their teeth clicked together, their tongues slid against each other and Carver felt his hand move up his back. When they finally needed air Carver curled into his brother’s arms and clung to him. It was also a struggle not to embarrass himself by crying in pure relief while hoping he wasn’t going mad. As tight as Garrett’s arm around him was he suspected his brother was having similar issues.

“I have never been so glad to see you,” Carver said when he was sure his voice wouldn’t waver. “Ever.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Garrett said softly. “Do you need to feed Carver? We really gorged ourselves before we came here.”

“We?”

“The five people I turned.” Garrett ran his hand up and down Carver’s back. “Four of them agreed but the first was an accident. Celeste has helped me a lot.”

“Why?” Carver pulled away and frowned down at him.

“Power.” He gestured to the area in front of the set and Carver was amazed to see no one at all. “The more children you have the more powerful you are. It didn’t take much to convince the lot of them it was break time. Now. Do you need to feed?”

“I have but he keeps us hungry,” Carver said slowly. “If I didn’t have to be fucked all the time the days we spend here would almost be enjoyable.”

“Fuck me,” Garrett said flopping over onto his back. “Feed but don’t take too much. I’ll need it to face him.”

He lifted his legs and held them behind his knees. Carver wasted no time. Garrett groaned softly as he pushed in. He leaned over and kissed his brother again as he began thrusting, his tail against Garrett’s calf. As hungry as Carver always was it was easy to stop feeding, it was difficult to stop fucking. He wasn’t being encouraged to stop but there was a sense of urgency to get to the others before Stefan realized something was wrong.

After being forcefully dominated for so long it was refreshing to do something he wanted to. Garrett was pliant and responsive, following where he led. Carver continued to drive into Garrett, kissed his lips and his jaw and his neck until he couldn’t spare the breath. Hands clutched at him, breath gusted in his ear and Garrett wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt his brother’s orgasm and barely managed to keep his knot from swelling.

Carver clung to him despite the growing urgency he felt. Garrett rubbed his back and combed through his hair with his fingers. For the first time in a long while he allowed himself to hope. He had truly never been so happy to see Garrett.

*

Neria held in a sigh as her current partner squirted his semen on her ass. This whole day had been a huge disappointment. None of men she’d been with were satisfying in the slightest. Since they’d been having fun it was easy to feed from them but she wanted to have fun as well. She knew Stefan controlled everything however and he obviously didn’t want her having fun.

The director yelled something that she didn’t pay any particular attention to. The guy behind her disappeared and she turned over and sat on the couch, making sure to smear the semen on as much of the fabric as she could. None of the crew paid any attention and Neria huffed as she stood. She slipped past the people and equipment and into the hallway. Even though she wasn’t supposed to she brought her glamour up and she hurried to one of the unused sets. Before she could make it there she was brought up short by arms around her middle that lifted her off the ground.

“Guess who,” a deep gravely familiar voice rumbled in her ear.

“Nathaniel Howe!” she exclaimed. Neria kicked his shin with her heel and squirmed out of his grasp. “ _You scared the shit out of me!_ ” She then wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly. “What are you doing here? And how can you see me?”

“I’m one you,” Nate replied as he wrapped his arms around her. “And we’re looking for you and the others.”

“Garrett?” she asked looking up at him.

“And four others,” he replied. “Garrett made us and after you and the others are safe, the man who took you won’t be.”

“Anders is with him Nate,” Neria said pulling back. “He’s usually here but for some reason Stefan kept him at the house.”

“That’s going to complicate things,” said Nate with a frown.

Neria sighed and leaned into him. “Stefan was picking on me and Carver until Anders got his attention.”

“That’s not surprising.” Nate ran a finger up her ear and the other hand drifted to her rear. “We’ll get him free.” He squeezed her ass cheek and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Please tell me you need to feed.”

“Not really. Porn days are generally the only opportunities we get to be full. Why?”

“I was really hoping for a quick fuck. I’m the youngest and… I am _still_ having so much trouble keeping my dick to myself. It’s… very embarrassing.”

“Does it have to be quick?” she asked smirking up at him. “I haven’t had a single orgasm all day and I’m so frustrated right now.”

“Let’s fix that,” Nate said returning her smirk.

Nate lifted her and turned to press her back to the wall. His cock was inside her seconds later and she wrapped her legs around him. He shuttled in and out quickly, kissed her hard and sucked at the soft spot on her neck where it turned into her shoulder. His fingers rubbing her clitoris pushed her over. Nate paused and carefully sunk to the floor. Neria shifted so she could roll her hips. His hands and lips were everywhere and his cock filled her up nicely. Despite their desire to find and free the others they spent a while in the hallway, sating each other, freely meeting needs without the fear of being punished for it later.

*

Bethany recognized her as soon as she saw her. Isabela stood off to the side, just off the set. It was hard to focus on her with a dick filling each of her holes however. She wished the three men would hurry up or that she had any control over anything so she could talk to her. As it was the elf under her thrust up into her core while the elf behind pounded her ass. The human using her mouth was now the most annoying. There was nothing she could do but keep Isabela in sight.

Isabela immediately moved out of sight and Bethany groaned around the cock in her throat. She gripped the sheets and tried to focus on getting these guys to come so they would let her move. Bethany swallowed and clenched around the dicks shuttling in and out of her. Tension coiled inside her as well but she ignored it. Her friend that shouldn’t be here was all that mattered.

Finally the human at her mouth pulled out and sprayed her face with semen. The other two were still hard at it however. Not caring if the crew noticed something odd Bethany used compulsion to push them over the edge. Everyone was panting but Bethany pushed the human away after wiping his fluids off of her face with the sheet and crawled off the bed. The tension coiled inside slowly unwound as she turned a circle. Isabela was standing next to one of the cameramen, whispering in his ear. He nodded then turned to the door.

“What are you doing here?” Bethany said hurrying up to her and wrapping her arms around Isabela.

“Looking for you,” she replied kissing her cheek. “And the others.”

“Did Garrett turn you?” Bethany asked unable to resist grabbing her ass.

“He did,” Isabela chuckled. “Did you want to have some fun before we find everyone else?”

Rather than respond verbally Bethany grabbed one of her tits and sucked the nipple of the other into her mouth. Isabela ran her fingers through her hair and let her play. Bethany licked and sucked and bit and ran her hands over any bit of skin she could reach. It had been a long time since she’d had sex with a woman other than Neria. Here she was always paired with men. The people Stefan sent them to feed off of were just not satisfying in any way.

She allowed Isabela to move them to the bed. The men weren’t there and she couldn’t care less where they’d gone. Bethany wanted out from under Stefan but right now it felt so good to be doing exactly what she wanted instead of what he wanted. Sliding down a little Bethany pushed Isabela’s thighs apart and drove her tongue between her labia.

*

Anders lay on his back on top of the coffee table, his head hung over one end and his ass at the edge of the other. The table was at the perfect height the nameless men at either end were at the perfect height on their knees. The cock in his ass was almost pleasant. The one down his throat was not. He kept his eyes shut as the man slowly fucked his throat, sucking in desperate breaths when he was allowed to. Stefan sat on the couch and watched. He would intervene only if Anders was truly at risk of suffocating.

There had been a parade of men all day long. Anders had no idea who they were or how they knew Stefan. He only knew he was the promised entertainment. Stefan had allowed him to feed from them at least. It didn’t help the physical exhaustion that had set in. He didn’t move when they finished. If he did there would be punishment and Anders didn’t think his body could take the sorts of things Stefan liked doing right this second.

He’d almost caught his breath when Stefan returned, alone thank the Maker, and sat on the couch. Anders watched him from the odd position; hands laced under his neck to support his head, but didn’t move. Stefan leaned forward and rubbed his stomach. With a pleased smile Stefan then ran a finger lightly up the underside of his cock and Anders shuddered. Somehow he’d managed to hold off an orgasm all day. Tension twisted every fiber of his being several times throughout the day but now he was just incredibly tired.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Stefan murmured stroking up his cock again.

Anders couldn’t muster the energy to say what he was supposed to but he did manage a smile.

“Let’s get you to Daddy’s bed,” Stefan said running his hand up Anders’ chest to tweak a nipple. “Then you can take your reward.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Anders said slowly.

Inside he felt like screaming. His reward was usually Stefan’s knot. The orgasm would likely leave him numb if not simply unconscious. He took a deep breath and sat up on the coffee table. Stefan wasn’t going to help him there. It was entirely possible Stefan would make Anders ride him which would draw everything out more. Anders weaved his way to the bedroom with Stefan a step or two behind. Once the bed was in sight he was directed to lie on his stomach.

Stefan manhandled him to the center and made sure his cock was trapped between his stomach and the bed. Anders did his best to stay awake while he was fondled some more. He grunted when Stefan finally pushed into him. There was no more dozing after that. Stefan’s pace was steady but aimed his dick perfectly to run across his prostate with every powerful thrust. Anders was soon moaning and wiggling as much as he could.

His knot swelled and the sudden pressure everywhere inside his ass pushed Anders over the edge. He saw stars as all that built up tension inside released all at once. Unaware of his own screaming, Anders writhed until he was completely wrung out. Rolled to his side he saw the door flung open. It seemed like Garrett had thrown it open but Anders dismissed it as wishful thinking and exhaustion as his body gave in to unconsciousness.

*

Garrett tried to seize Stefan’s mind as soon as he saw the man but found himself in a mighty struggle for his own. The presence he felt was powerful as it tried to worm its way into him. On the bed Stefan grinned, resting his head on his raised hand with the other keeping Anders’ limp form against him. Just seeing the man with his love made his blood boil and he began pushing his own tendrils into Stefan.

Anyone watching would have thought it an intense staring contest unaware of the unseen battle for dominance. Slowly Stefan’s smirk disappeared as Garrett defended his mind and pushed back. Neither of them paid any attention to Nate who slipped in behind Garrett. He moved around the room unseen and broke Stefan’s concentration with a punch to the back of his head. Garrett seized his mind.

“Sleep you piece of shit,” Garrett spat. “You will not wake until I wake you.”

Stefan slumped onto Anders’ inert form but Garrett didn’t let him go.

“Tie him up Nate,” he said. “Hands, feet, gagged and blindfolded. I want him helpless before I relax.”

Nate nodded and hurried out. Celeste peeked in and hurried back out at his nod. She and Alyss had found the main offices of the studio where the pornographic shorts were filmed. After subduing the manager and the head of human resources Celeste dug into the computer and found several interesting things. Stefan owned the whole operation. Alyss was still there trying to find out more about it. Celeste had come here to look for his home computer, positive she’d find out more about the porn operation and hopeful that there would be a few other things he owned that they could appropriate.

Isabela had taken Carver, Bethany and Neria back to the hotel they were staying at. Garrett didn’t want them anywhere near Stefan until he was actually dealt with. Merrill followed Nate back into the room and sat on the bed in front of Anders. He wanted to know if Anders was all right but didn’t dare ask until Stefan was trussed up tighter than a feast day goose. While Nate used some zip ties he’d found somewhere on Stefan’s hands and feet Merrill lifted Anders’ eyelids. She ran her fingers through his hair briefly then down his back.

“I think Anders is all right,” she said softly. “They’re tied together though.”

“I guess we wait,” Garrett said. “I’m not doing a damn thing until Anders is safe.”

The wait was excruciating. Anders was still comatose when they could separate him from Stefan and it didn’t seem like he’d be waking anytime soon. Rather than do anymore waiting Garrett rounded everyone up and left Stefan in his bedroom. Nate helped him block the door with a heavy cabinet then they hauled Anders to the hotel room. Garrett left him tucked in bed with the others around him. 

A short time later he went back to the estate with Nate. They found the front door ajar. In the house most of everything looked as they’d left it. The cabinet they’d pushed in front of the bedroom was at an angle and the door was opened. The zip ties had been cut and the gag and blindfold were on the floor. Stefan was nowhere to be found.

“Let’s go get Alyss,” Garrett said grimly. “I don’t want anyone left by themselves.”

Nate nodded and they hurried out.


End file.
